fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashen Rebirth
Ashen Rebirth (灰色更生, Haiiro Kōsei) is a powerful form of the commonly known Take Over, purported to also be one of the more rarer forms to-date due to the creatures they're associated with — the legendary birds of flames, Phoenixes. In this sense, it's considered to be a Caster Magic and an advanced form of Transformation. Like with its draconian and qilin counterparts, it mainly exists in the eastern parts of the magical world — specifically Joya and the Yāolù continent, given their importance to such cultures and how the latter exclusively live in such parts. Like Dragons, Phoenixes are found in various parts of the world — and although they're not as powerful as the former, they're said to be formidable creatures in their own right, possessing various abilities — some of which are noted to be godlike in nature, and coming in a variety of elements aside from fire — much to the limited information provided about such a species. It's because of this that it's ranked as an "Intermediate Take Over" ( , Intāmedieito Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Substantial Method of Confiscation"). Like its other various Take Over forms, it's officially known by its given name, Take Over: Phoenix Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā: Fenikkusu Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Jubilation of the Majestic Vermillion Sparrow") for the sake of convenience. While it's unknown when this variant of Take Over was discovered, but its rumored to have been accomplished shortly after the birth of Kirin Soul; going by the age of the latter, this would make this variation very old — having existed for more than 1,000 years. In terms of its users, it doesn't have many due to the rarity of phoenixes in the world and how they don't show their presence to other creatures unless its necessary — a similar trait it shares specifically with its qilin equivalent; however, it's recorded that those involving itself with this magic were mainly female — given the correlation the two have with each other, only having a few males since its conception. Since this form technically allows the user to slay other Phoenixes, bearers of this Take Over are often dubbed as "False Generation Phoenix Slayers" ( , Farusu Jenerēshon Fenikkusu Sureiyā; lit. "Elegant Rebirth of the Pentachromatic Bird Slaying Mage Hybrids") — a similar trait it shares specifically with its draconian equivalent. Overview General Powers and Abilities Weaknesses List of Known Forms Trivia *The mechanics of this variant of Take Over are plays on various traits of Phoenix race, mixed in with some manhua that the author has read over a period of time. In this sense, it would have more of a Chinese aesthetic to it. :*This is rather fitting because of the Phoenix's symbolism of nobility, something it shares with Qilins and Dragons. When looked at from another prospective, Draco Soul, Kirin Soul, and this variant are all equally powerful — only having slight differences in strengths and abilities. *The author created this Take Over form when watching Marco the Phoenix from the One Piece series in action, especially during his fight with Kizaru. Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World